The Frailty of the Future
by Guardian Knight of Saturn
Summary: [M][Mainly SerenaDarien Pairing[Mainly Sm infinity arc] During the last battle with the Dark Moon Family, Serena gives her life to save everyone else. Are Darien and the senshi ready for the new challenges a head? and what about the future, now that...


Copyrights: Sailor Moon™ and all original characters are copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment.

**Author's note: **Since English isn't my native language. Please don't flame me for grammar errors. Spelling errors… guess I'll just have to kill off my computer ;

**Author's Note:** Alright, I am back and into the writing theatre once more. I will have to say that my very long is hiatus is due to a long range of things that has made me unable to perform a 'productive writing' of any kind. In the following months, it is also my intention to put up my website, A Miracle Romance, which is entirely dedicated too the Sailor Moon Universe and all of its reincarnations, fandom universe included of course.

Ja ne Minna-chan-)

Moving on:

Alternated Universe, that starts of during the last battle with Dark Moon Family and the Death Phantom and continues from there and into the eventual future – whatever that future maybe . Somewhat manga based (attacks and such). No flames, they make a reader look spoiled and childish. Don't like? Don't read-) Much love too all of you!

Re-upload! It helps if you upload the RIGHT chapter… -.;

"…" Talk

'…' Thought's

* * *

The Frailty of the Future 

Chapter 1 – Death of a friend  
by Pluto Knight  
Copyright © 20005

She looked at the hooded figure in front of her that made out the Death Phantom, with a determined look in her eyes. She felt tired, having just saved her future child, small lady, from the hold evil had on her. "I will not let you destroy this beautiful world!" She yelled.

"And what are you going too do, Moon brat?" The taunting voice of the Death Phantom sneered lowly, "I may have lost the power of Black Lady, but that is of no consequence. Now that the Black Gate is open, the black crystal will soon up at full strength and you will all die!" The Death Phantom said powering up, concentrating full strength at Sailor Moon.

'Please, Silver Crystal!' Sailor Moon thought as the attack hit her only to be deflected by the power of the Silver Crystal.

"You…" The Death Phantom hissed, as its eyes began to glow a deadly red color, sneering at the sight of the Silver Crystal, "You are a fool, little moon queen, thinking that you can harm me with that trinket. I am eternal, the ruler of darkness and therefore cannot be destroyed. But go ahead a try; give your soul too me! Hahahaha"

A shiver went down Neo Queen Serenity's spin as the Death Phantom began to draw all black energy to it.  
'Silver Crystal, help me save the people on Earth and my friends from this evil so that we may all live in peace and freedom!' The Silver Crystal, floating between her hands, started to shine brightly, radiating high amount of energy. 'I will not let you win!' Neo Queen Serenity thought too herself, as the looked with fierce determination towards the Death Phantom.

"Please… Silver Crystal! Moon Cosmic Power!" She yelled, raising the crystal into the sky. Upon those words and granting its mistress wish, the crystal began to pulsate faster and the light became more intense and powerful. Neo Queen Serenity could hear her friends powering up for a Sailor attack and smiled softly. They would always help her, no matter what.

"Sailor Planet Attack!" the voices of Sailor Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus yelled.

"I will not loose to the power of the Silver Crystal, it is impossible! I am eternal!" The Death Phantom yelled as it was slowly being torn apart by the power of the Silver Crystal before everything was engulfed in a very bright light.

'Silver Crystal, please, let my friends, Darien and Rini be safe, so that they may live once more; happily and live out their dreams.'

Else where

Eternal Sailor moon floated in the void space. She felt weak and tired as she tried to look around to see where she was 'Where am I?' She thought. "Am I dead? At least I save everyone."

"My dear child." A soft and gentle voice sounded. Serena looked around to see a small fairy-like form of Queen Serenity, "Your friends and Endymion are alive as you wished for," the moon queen replied, "but I am afraid that the battle with the Death Phantom used all your energy…" the moon queen explained sadly, lowering her head.

Serena closed her eyes as tears started to run down her cheeks. Queen Serenity looked at her daughter with sad and understanding eyes. Oh, how she wanted nothing more then to hug her and comfort her like she had been able to do all those years ago; like she had done when she was alive and living wither daughter on the moon.

"What will happen now…?" Serena asked sniffing, almost dreading the answer.

The queen looked at her sadly, "I am sorry, Serenity, but there is nothing I can do. This is how faith played its cards and even I cannot go against that. If I could, then our home would still be here. The best I can do is to send you back and start a new life. At least there you will have the opportunity to live and re-meet your friends again."

"And what of battles? What if there is another enemy?" Serena asked.

"I am glad you asked that question, my child." The moon queen smiled as everything was engulfed in a silver white light.  
Serena, now as, surprisingly, Neo Queen Serenity, looked around. She was back on the moon and standing inside the throne hall of the place.

"We're back on the moon?" Serena asked. She gasped looking down herself once more, seeing that she was dressed in her future clothes.

"You see my child…" the moon queen began to explain…

Somewhere in Tokyo

4 girls, two cats and 1 guy sat up, all looking at each other.

"You guys okay?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Yeah." Sailor Jupiter replied, groaning, "but… where is sailor moon!" she added, starting to panic seeing that Sailor Moon was absolutely nowhere in sight.

"… And Rini," Mercury said softly. They looked at one another, all thinking the same thing. 'Serena, where are you!'

Two week later

The rain poured down over Tokyo that day and as luck would have it; this was also the day of Serena funeral. The senshi and Darien had looked every where for her over the past weeks with out any luck. Amy had scanned the whole planet to see if she could find any trace of Serena or the Silver Crystal that might give them a clue as to where she could be, but with no luck at all and as far as Serena's parents and the police was concerned, she was dead though the police was still investigating her mysterious disappearance. Darien had argued that since they couldn't find her, it wasn't certain that she was dead. Amy had concluded that since Rini had also disappeared as well, then it was very likely that Serena had used all her energy.

"Damn this weather." Darien cursed under his breath as he stared out of the window, at the rain that splashed into the puddles. He closed his eyes holding back the tears, but it vain, much like the weather. It had rained a lot over the past week, as if the sky was weeping over her death as well. Darien sighted. Not once since her 'death' had he been able to take her mind of his blond haired angel. Even in his dreams did he see her smiling face. This would be the third time that he had lost her and this time it seemed as if it was for good. Why did life have to be so cruel and merciless?

"Darien?" Raye said softly and she entered the living room of the Hikawa Shrine, where he was standing. She and the other senshi and the two cats had been staying together to make sure that each of them were going to be okay, get something to eat, etc.

Darien didn't reply. He just kept staring out the window.

"It's time to go…" Raye continued, 'Damn, Serena, why did you leave us!' she screamed in her mind. She hated seeing Darien this way.

"I know." He replied, barely above a whisper. Raye walked up too him and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a small smile. Darien gave a small smile back and began to walk towards the hall where the other girls were standing, all ready to leave.

Raye let out a sigh. She feared what would become of Darien now since he didn't have anyone. The Senshi, at least, had their parents they could go and talk to.

* * *

Okay, Minna-chan, I hope that you enjoyed this first chapter in my new SM fic. I'll try to get the next chapter out as quickly as possible! Until then, Ja ne!


End file.
